Blooper takes
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Inspired by other blooper fan fictions that I have read. Possibly will have more chapters. Blooper takes for BH6.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've been reading a lot of fan fictions with bloopers for BH6, so I've decided to try and do some of my own! Please enjoy!**

 **My main source of ideas were the two fan fictions 'Big Hero 6 Bloopers' by HeartAngel1796, and 'Mis-Takes' by SomebodyAwesomeSauce. If you like this fan fic, read those too! They're really good.  
**

 **I hope everybody laughs and loves! Please review, with suggestions, which one made you laugh the most, whatever (Only nice reviews please!)**

 **#1: The fire**

(Hiro and Tadashi are having their talk)

Hiro: You know... thanks for not giving up on me.

(Fire alarm sounds, and Hiro and Tadashi run to the scene to find...)

Baymax: (holding horn) Bee-do bee-do bee-do bee-do...

(Tadashi, trying to continue the scene, runs towards the building)

Hiro: (also trying to continue, grabs Tadashi's arm) Tadashi, no! Ignore the irresistible attraction to all things minionwise!

(Tadashi loses it and starts laughing. After a minute, Hiro also laughs)

 **#2: The portal**

(Hiro and Baymax reach the space capsule. Hiro wipes away some of the grime on the surface, revealing the person inside)

Abigail: I was trying to take a nap! (Looks at camera) Wait, are we filming?

Hiro: (starts giggling) Yes

Director: Abigail, you're supposed to be asleep! Cut, we need a re-take!

 **#3: Outside of Krei tech, the active portal is still on the ground**

(Hiro is on Baymax, who has his thrusters up)

Hiro: What do you say, buddy?

Baymax: Flying makes me a better health care companion

(Baymax and Hiro take to the sky, flying in a large arc towards the portal, when...)

 _ **WHAM!**_

(Hiro and Baymax run headfirst into the portal, and fall offscreen)

Hiro: We're okay!

Director: Cut! The portal isn't supposed to be solid!

 **#4: Meeting Fred**

(Fred is sitting in his chair, with Hiro and Tadashi standing by him)

Fred: I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that'll turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will

(Reaches down and grabs the comic, but grabs the wrong one, that has a picture of a puppy on the front)

Honey: OHMYGOSHIT'SSOCUTE!

Fred: (looks at the comic) Oops! Who put my comic on the bottom of the stack?! Hold on, we need a re-take!

 **#5: Bot fight**

Hiro: Megabot, destroy

(The bot's face starts to switch, but gets stuck halfway through)

Hiro: What- oh crap, megabot, _seriously_?! Time out, I need to fix megabot again!

 **#6: Tadashi's room, after Tadashi has chewed up Hiro for bot fighting**

Tadashi: Hey! (Tosses Hiro his helmet, but misses and hits Hiro in the face)

Hiro: OW!

(Baymax inflates on the other side of the room, like he does in the scene later in the movie, and walks over)

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?

Tadashi: No, Baymax, wrong scene!

 **#7: At the police station  
**

(Hiro is in the police station trying to report his microbots. But instead of the police officer, Tadashi sits at the desk wearing the uniform)

Tadashi: (In a deadpan tone) So let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots.

Hiro: (trying to continue the scene without laughing) Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter

Tadashi: (still deadpan, but also trying not to laugh) I have no idea what that means. You probably should go to a mental hospital. Write your name and number down on this piece of paper, and I'll call an ambulance.

(Hiro and Tadashi lose it and both start laughing)

 **#8: At the police station, no Tadashi**

Baymax: Low batteryyyy...

(Leans on Hiro, but Hiro looses his balance, and falls, with Baymax on top of him)

Baymax: WheEeEeeeEEEEEEeeeEEeeeEeEeeEEEE

Hiro: I'm okay! Can somebody get this robot off of me?

Baymax: Haaairy baby! (starts petting Hiro's head)

Director: Cut! Somebody get Baymax off of Hiro, and we'll do a re-take.

 **#9: Inside the warehouse**

(Hiro backs around the corner, grabbing a broom. However, it's covered in spiders, that crawl over Hiro's hands)

Hiro: AHHH OH MY GOSH GET THEM OFF ME! (Drops the broom, and starts swatting at the spiders) Oops... Can we re-do that, with a cleaner broom please?

 **#10: On the island**

(Hiro falls on top of Yokai. The microbots deactivate, and Hiro grabs the mask. Yokai stands up, but it's the wrong person)

Aunt Cass: (In an ominous voice) You are _grounded_.

Hiro: Wait, what?!

Aunt Cass: Sneaking off like that without telling me where you were going?! How dare you!

(Team starts laughing. After a minute, Hiro and Aunt Cass also lose it, and start laughing as well)

Director: Cut! Cass, you're not supposed to be here!

Aunt Cass: Okay. But Hiro, you're still grounded!

Hiro: What?!

(Everybody laughs again)

 **#11: In Hiro's garage  
**

(Hiro and Tadashi have finished making the microbots. They open up the bin, but Mochi is in there instead)

Tadashi: What's Mochi doing in here?!

Hiro: And where are my microbots?

(Mochi spits out a small metal bot)

Hiro: (freaks out) THE CAT ATE MY MICROBOTS?!

Tadashi: Calm down Hiro! Okay, cut, we need to go make some more.

 **#12: First flight**

(Hiro and Baymax are flying towards the metal balloon things. They exchange glances, and begin to weave between them. However, Baymax misses, and crashes into one of them. Both fall off screen)

Hiro (from off screen): We're still alive! (They fly back up) Maybe we need to practice a bit more...

 **#13: In the warehouse- take 2**

(Hiro gets the broom again, and comes around the corner, but trips and falls, the broom bristles smacking him in the head)

Hiro: Ow! I think this broom has it in for me... Let's try again, okay?

Director: Okay, set up for take 3!

 **#14: After the bot fight** _  
_

(Hiro is against a wall, with the four guys advancing on him)

Hiro: Hey fellas, let's talk about this...

(There are lights, and the four guys are knocked back)

(Tadashi is on Baymax, wearing his flying gear)

Tadashi: Hiro, get on!

(Hiro tries to continue the scene anyways)

Hiro: Tadashi! Good timing!

Tadashi: Okay, let's go!

(Baymax takes off)

Director: Cut! Baymax doesn't get his flying gear until later!

 **#15: The warehouse- take 3**

(Hiro goes around the corner to get his broom. There are a few clanging noises, and then Hiro jumps around the corner with the broom, and wearing a bucket on his head)

Hiro: CHAAAAAAARGE! (The pail slides over his eyes) Oops! Wait, hold on... (tries to get it out of his eyes, and trips on the broom again) Ow... Seriously, this boom hates me...

Director: Cut... We'll wait a bit, and try take 4. And Hiro, you're supposed to be quiet. No buckets, no shouting.

Hiro: I think that's more intimidating though...

 **#16: The car chase**

Gogo: That's. It.

(Jumps out of her seat, and takes control of the car, but accidentally shifts the gear into 'park'. The car stops)

Gogo: Oops! Hold on... (Shifts the gear again, and the car goes forwards, running into a wall) Okay, I think I need a little more time to work on this scene!

 **#17: The warehouse- take 4**

(Hiro gets the broom, and carefully walks towards the glass screen. Looking inside, he sees machines, and goes around the other side. But instead of microbots, Tadashi is standing there in a chef's hat)

Tadashi: Gummy bears? (offers one to Hiro)

Hiro: (laughs) My gummy bears? (takes one from Tadashi) Someone's making more... (The entire conveyer belt is making gummy bears. Hiro laughs, scooping his hands into the bin, and cramming a whole bunch into his mouth. Tadashi and Hiro both start laughing hysterically)

Director: Cut! Tadashi, you're not supposed to be there!

Hiro: Here's to gummy bears! (He and Tadashi fist bump)

 **#18: In Hiro's garage- take 2**

(Hiro and Tadashi open the bin, now full of microbots. They fist bump, but don't make the explosion sound)

Hiro & Tadashi: Ba-la-la-la-la-la

Director: Re-take! Hiro, Tadashi, that's in a later scene!

 **#19: At the docks**

Hiro: Baymax can take that guy!

(Baymax comes flying over the crates, but misses the car, and instead lands behind them)

Baymax: Oh no...

Hiro: Are we supposed to get him, or was he supposed to land on the car?

Honey: He was supposed to land on the car, I think. Cut, guys!

 **#20: Meeting Honey Lemon**

Honey: Oh my gosh, you must be Hiro! I've heard _SO MUCH ABOUT YOU_!

(Instead of kissing Hiro in the cheeks, Honey kisses him on the mouth instead)

Hiro: Honey!

Honey: (blushes) Sorry!

Tadashi: (smirks) we should keep that

Hiro & Honey: No!

Director: Cut! Honey, you're not supposed to do that!

 **#21: Tadashi is here**

Baymax: Tadashi is here

Hiro: No, he's not here...

Baymax: Tadashi is here

(A video appears on Baymax, but it's the wrong video. Star wars theme music starts playing)

Director: Cut! Where's the video of Tadashi!

 **#22: Meeting Fred**

Tadashi: Fred's the one who comes up with the nicknames

Hiro: Who's Fred?

(They wait, but Fred isn't behind him)

Tadashi: Where's Fred?

(They turn, and see Fred sitting and playing video games)

Fred: I'm almost past level seven!

Tadashi: Here, I'll help! (sits down, and picks up a second controller)

Fred: Wait- did I miss my queue?

Hiro: Um... yeah. We need a re-take!

Tadashi: Once we finish this level!

 **#23: Meeting Honey Lemon- take 2**

(Tadashi and Hiro have just met Wasabi. Honey comes running by, but she doesn't have her tungsten carbite. She runs over to Tadashi, yelling over her headphones)

Honey: Tadashi, have you ever heard this song before?! It's _awesome_! (Takes out one of her headphones, and puts it in Tadashi's ear)

(Tadashi and Honey start singing along to some Fall Out Boy song while Hiro stands there and stares at them)

Hiro: Um, guys...

Honey: What?! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry... Cut, we need a re-take!

 **#24: The car chase**

(Gogo is driving the car. They reach the tran tracks, and Gogo tries to go under the bars, but it closes too quickly, and they hit them)

Gogo: Ah! Not again! Could you make these things go a little slower?!

Director: Okay, cut! I'm sure you'll get it right next time.

 **#25: Meeting Honey Lemon- take 3**

(Hiro and Tadashi have just met Wasabi. Honey comes by with her tungsten carbite, singing along to her music)

Honey: I CAME IN LIKE A WREEECKING BALL- (runs over Hiro's foot)

Hiro: Ow!

Honey: (pulls out her headphones, Miley Cyrus music blasting from them) Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!

Hiro: Ow... It's okay

Tadashi: Cut! Let's get Baymax to check on Hiro's foot!

 **A few of these are inspired by other people's fan fictions. I'll list them here**

 **#10: HeartAngel1796**

 **#14: SomebodyAwesomeSauce**

 **The repeated warehouse takes were sort of inspired by the repeated fist bump takes in Big Hero 6 Bloopers**

 **Thanks to everybody who reads, reviews, and likes! I may have more updates later, depending  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well, for anybody that saw this, here are some more bloopers! As always, please tell me which was your favorite, along with any suggestions/prompts, whatever! Enjoy!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them**

 **SomebodyAwesomeSauce: Thanks! I think #1 was probably my best. #7** ** _was_** **fun to write though. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Izi Wilson: Glad you like them!**

 **Anonymous: Interesting idea. Taken into account!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Wow, glad you like it!  
So, let me consider. These ideas do ****_not_** **suck. They are** ** _great_** **!** ** _Especially_** **the first one! The Aunt-Cass-watching-wrong-movie thing has already been done, unfortunately. So has the thing with Hiro falling off the bike. In fact, it was basically that exact same thing in somebody else's fan fiction. Otherwise I would add that!  
Wow, you really are into that fan fiction... Next update, promise!**

 **Here are some more bloopers! * means they were inspired by somebody else, or recommended, or whatever. I'll give credit to those people at the bottom.**

 **#1 Fire scene at the exhibition hall ***

Tadashi: Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.

(Runs into fire)

Hiro: NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NOOOO!

(From the building) Tadashi: THIS BOY IS ON FIYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **#2 Flight scene**

Baymax: Your neurotrasmitter levels are rising steadily

Hiro: Which means what...?

Baymax: The treatment is working

(Baymax tilts and falls off of the bridge)

Speakers: MAMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE, SHE SAID SPREAD YOUR WINGS, MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY

(Any other sounds are drowned out by the loud song. Hiro goes to say something, but the song is much louder than his voice)

Speakers: YOUR WORDS, DON'T MEAN A THING, I'M NOT LISTENING. KEEP TALKING ALL I KNOW IS-

Director: Wrong music! Who's in charge of the music for this scene?!

Hiro: THESE WINGS ARE MADE TO FLY-Y-Y! AND WE DON'T LET NOBODY BRING US DO-O-OWN!

 **#3 Tadashi is here scene**

Baymax: Tadashi is here.

Hiro: No... he's not here...

Baymax: Tadashi is here.

(Tadashi steps out from behind Baymax)

Tadashi: Ta-dah! (spreads his arms wide)

Hiro: Tadashi? (covers his mouth as he tries not to laugh)

Tadashi: Hey bro. Let's go defeat the forces of evil together!

(Tadashi and Hiro start laughing)

 **#4: Car chase scene**

(Microbots throw the crate at everybody. Baymax catches it, and they turn to run towards the car. Except it's not there)

Wasabi: Um... where's the car?

(Gogo pulls up driving a sports car with a manic grin)

Gogo: Get in guys!

Honey: Is this safe...?

Gogo: Get. In. The car. It goes a lot faster than Wasabi's wimpy one.

Director: Cut! I'm sorry, Gogo, but you'll have to deal with that car.

(Gogo sulks)

 **#5: This would make a _great_ after-movie scene!**

(The entire team is sitting around Hiro's room, waiting for him to come up)

Honey: Where's Hiro? He should have been here by now

Gogo: He's probably getting himself into trouble.

Fred: I saw him.

(Everybody looks over at Fred)

Honey: Where, Freddie?

Fred: Downstairs (shrugs and goes back to reading his comic book)

(Team minus Fred runs downstairs to find Hiro surrounded by a group of excited-looking girls. As they watch he signs autographs, and takes pictures with the group until they all leave. Then he turns, embarrassed)

Hiro: Guys! Hi! What are you doing down here?

Gogo: Looking for you.

Hiro: Um yeah... what do you want?

Honey: What was that all about?

Hiro: I can't help it if the world wants to see some of my amazingness!

(Gogo facepalms, and Honey laughs)

 **#6: Flight scene**

(On top of the bridge)

Hiro: I think that's enough flying for today, huh Baymax?

Baymax: Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily.

Hiro: Which means what?

Baymax: Low batteryyyy...

Hiro: Oh no... (Baymax starts to fall to the side) OH NO! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

(They fall offscreen, and there is a loud splash as they hit the water)

Baymax: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hiro: WE'RE OKAY!

 **#7: Not sure when this is***

(The team is sitting around in Fred's space)

Fred: So guys, now that we're superheroes, we need to make up epic superhero names. I mean, I know we have our team name, but for individuals. So here's what I was thinking

(Fred pulls the cover off of his board, which has everybody's name, along with what Fred thinks their super names should be)

Hiro: Really Fred?

Honey: Oh my _gosh_.

Fred: So what do you guys think?

Gogo: This is totally ridiculous.

Wasabi: She actually does have a point.

Fred: No, it totally makes sense! See? I'm Reptillator. Baymax is Super Balloon.

Honey: _Pink Fury_ , Fred?

Fred: Like it?

Hiro: Love yours, Gogo.

Gogo: It's not _that_ funny..

Hiro: Greased Lightning?

Fred: It's perfect.

Hiro: Baymax as _super balloon?_

Fred: And yours!

(Everybody looks at Hiro's nickname)

Hiro: WHAT THE HECK?! (starts swearing. His nickname is listed as Hiro Nye the Science Guy)

 **Anyways, that last one was inspired by Mis-Takes _again_. SomebodyAwesomeSauce, you _rule_! This last one was a response to your challenge. **

**I really enjoy these- sorry if this was a little short.**


End file.
